hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypen tapahtumahistoria
2010 20.7. HYPE perustetaan. 4.8. Hallituksen kokous. 15.9. Hallituksen kokous. 8.11. HYPE hyväksytään HYYn yhdistykseksi. 2.12. Ensimmäinen tapaaminen, normipelailua. 17.12. Kuso-ge-mättöpeliturnaus (SNES Double Dragon V, Bastard!!, SNES Rise of the Robots, Genesis Action 52 Boxing), voittaja Tomas. 19.12. HYPE osallistuu Suomen Taistelupelaajat-yhdistyksen perustamiseen. This made a lot of people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move. 2011 7.1. Dokaus/sikailu-tapaaminen Renvallinkujalla. 24.1. Autopeliturnaus (F-Zero GX, NES Super Off-Road), voittaja Antti. 10.2. HYPEn sääntömääräinen vuosikokous. 21.2. Shoot-'em-up-turnaus (Esp ra de, Gyrus, Steam Hearts), voittaja Aleksi. 11.3. Demoamistapaaminen, esiteltiin Demon's Souls, Dynasty Warriors 5, V-Wing, Mario Power Tennis. 18.3. Puzzlepeliturnaus (Magical Drop 3, Fire 'n' Ice, Super Gussun Oyoyo 2, The Incredible Machine 2), voittaja Atte. 26-27.3. HYPE/STP vs. STP/HYPE-tapaaminen yhteistyössä STP:n kanssa. HYPE järjesti seuraavat turnaukset: Street Fighter III 3S (voittaja STP:n Lammas), Melty Blood Act Cadenza 2 vs. 2 (voittaja Sebastian), Garou: MOTW (voittaja STP:n Wauhti) ja Touhou Hisoutensoku (voittaja Sebastian). Lisäksi HYPEn jäsenistä Vesa voitti STP:n järjestämän Tekken 6-turnauksen. 7.4. Normitapaaminen, pohdittiin tulevia suurtapahtumia. 21.4. Mortal Kombat 9-turnaus, voittaja Sebastian. 2.5. Demotapaaminen II, meinattiin sortua idlailupelailuun, mutta Atte seivasi esittelemällä oman tuotoksensa Space Pobosoids (PC). 20.5. Urheilupeliturnaus (QWOP, Blades of Steel, Ace wo Nerae!), voittajana kaikki. 30.5. Normitapaaminen, normitapaaminen. 7.6. E3-tapaaminen. Tsiigailtiin Nintendon E3-tilaisuus uuden Wii U-konsolin bongaamiseksi. Lisäksi aloitettiin pitkään muhinut Mortal Kombat Armageddon Kreate-a-Fighter-liiga. 11-12.6. Järjestettiin videopeliallnighter HYPER (Helvetisti Yleistä Pelaamista, Elämöintiä ja Rageemista). Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Touhou 3 (voittaja Ossi), KOF 98 Ultimate Match (voittaja Sebastian), Timesplitters 2 (voittaja Sebastian), Puyo Puyo SUN 64 (voittaja Ossi), F-Zero GX (voittaja Sebastian) ja Super Bomberman 5 (voittaja Academic Nintendo Clubin Paavo). Osallistujat eivät pettäneet pelaamisen, elämöinnin ja etenkin rageemisen määrässä. 16.6. Metal Slug-tapaaminen. HYPEläiset hinasivat läpi Metal Slug 1, X ja 3-5:n. 4:sta lukuun ottamatta pelit lunastivat onanointia aiheuttavat odotuksensa. 25.6. Porsasteltiin juhannuksen verukkeella Renvallinkujalla. Oltiin niin kännissä ettei muisteta yksityiskohtia. 1.7. Starfox Assault-turnaus, voittaja Petri. 7.7. HYPEn leffa-allnighter, katsottiin seuraavat leffat: Patriotism (konsensus: ihan paska leffa), Encounters of the Spooky Kind (konsensus: ihan paska leffa), Napoleon Dynamite (konsensus: ihan paska leffa), Goonies (konsensus: ihan paska leffa), Torremolinos 73 (konsensus: ihan paska leffa), Wings of Honneamise (konsensus: ihan pasma leffa) ja Revenge of the Nerds (konsensus: ihan passeli leffa). Tapahtuman konsensus: Nunca máis leffa-allnighter. 21.7. HYPEn syntymäpäivätapaaminen. Demottiin erilaisia hassunhauskoja pelejä, kuultiin varapuheenjohtajan eklektinen puhe, syötiin kakkua ja smäidäiltiin ohjaimille. 30.7. Normitapaaminen. Konsuumattiin espanjalaisia syötäviä ja juotavia sekä pidettiin samaan syssyyn hallituksen kokous. 11.8. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Cross Generation of Heroes-minipeli-turnaus, voittaja Ossi. 20-21.8. Järjestettiin HYPER II: Son of Hyper. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset: Twisted Metal II (voittaja Ossi), retropeliturnaus (voittaja Aleksi), Street Fighter II 3rd Strike (voittaja Tomas), Bust a Move 3 DX (voittaja Mushi), Melty Blood: Actress Again (voittaja Tomas) ja Goldeneye/Eevee-minipeli-turnaus (voittaja Aleksi). Meno oli hieman hillitympää kuin ykkösosassa, mutta silti HYPE Seal of Retardnessilla leimattavaa. 25.8. So long, King Ossi-tapaaminen. Vedeltiin dramaattisia hovikuvioita. Lisäksi saatettiin päätökseen Mortal Kombat Armageddonin Kreate-a-Fighter-liiga, jonka voitti kukas kumminkaan kuin kuningas. 5.9. Uusien tapaaminen. Nautittiin toveriyhdistyksen kiljua siinä määrin, että muut yksityiskohdat ovat hämärän peitossa. Tästä syystä mahdolliset uudet jäsenet tuskin olivat kovin vaikuttuneita järjestöstämme. 16.9. Mario Kart Arcade-excu. Mentiin Kaisaniemen Kinopalatsin arcade-osastolle pelaamaan kolikkopelejä. Tarjonta oli täkäläiseen tapaan kovin köyhää, mutta Mario Kart tarjosi keskihyvää viihdykettä. Kolikoiden kaikkoamisen jälkeen siirryttiin tuttuun ja turvalliseen kokoustilaan, jossa kaiken kärvistelyn lomassa saatiin lyötyä seuraava HYPER lukkoon. 23.9. Kuso-ge-mättöpeliturnaus II (Genesis Shaq-fu, Genesis V.R. Fighter vs Taken2, Arcade Street Fighter) voittaja Tomas. Aloitettiin myös Gamecuben Custom Robo-liiga. 3.10. Baka-ge-tapaaminen. Demottiin typerien japanilaisten pelien aatelia teosten Pulirula, I'm Sorry, Trio the Punch ja Cho Aniki muodossa. Valitettavan pieni osa jäsenistöstä arvosti tätä kulttuurielämystä. 15-16.10. Järjestettiin HYPER III: Bastard son on HYPER. Tapaamisessa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Panel de Pon (voittaja Atte), Soul Calibur II (voittaja Vesa), Noitu Love 2 (voittaja Atte), Mario Kart Wii (voittaja Tuomas Jr.), Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (voittaja Riku) ja Darkstalkers 3 (voittaja Riku). Paria turnausmuutosta lukuun ottamatta tapaaminen onnistui hyvin. 24.10. Dynasty Warriors 5-turnaus, voittaja Tuomas Jr.. 3.11. Secret of Mana-playthrough-tapaaminen, hinattiin edellämainittua peliä Spiky Tigerin nylkemiseen asti. 18.11. Akateemisen Nintendon SM-kisat Turussa. HYPE osallistui 2,5:n joukkueen voimin Turun sisaryhdistyksemme tapahtumaan. Kisat olivat hienot, mutta järjestömme kilpailumenestyksestä ei puhuta. "Remember, it's not about whether you win or lose"... 28.11. Sonic-turnaus (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Gamecube), voittaja Riku. 15.12. Custom Robo-liiga- ja HYPER-keskustelu-tapaaminen. Pantiin käyntiin Custom Robo-liiga ja keskusteltiin HYPERistä. 22.12. Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 vs King of Fighters XIII-turnaus. Ensin mainitun voitti Aleksi, jälkimmäisen Vesa. 24.12. TTT. TT. 2012 16.1. Kerhohuoneen korkkaustapaaminen. Hykerreltiin suuruudenhullusti uudella kerhohuoneellamme. 3.2. Soul Calibur V-tapaaminen. Testasimme juuri ilmestynyttä, edellä mainittua peliä. Se oli jees. 4-5.2. HYPER IV. Tämänkertaisessa pelimaratoneilussa järjestettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (voittaja Paavo), Super Smash Bros. Brawl (voittaja Jesse), Catherine (voittaja Sebastian), War of the Monsters (voittaja Aleksi), Perfect Dark (voittaja Eki) ja Motion Sports Adrenaline (voittaja Antti). Tapahtuma sujui hienosti, ja edellisen tapahtuman turnaustyräkunniavelat saatiin maksettua. 20.2. Hallituksen kokous 27.2. Winter Games -turnaus 9.3. Street Fighter X Tekken -turnaus, voittajana henkilöt, jotka eivät osallistuneet. 26.3. Normitapaaminen Secret of Manan ym. merkeissä 6.4 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney -allnighter 9.4. Keskustelua viidennestä HYPERistä 16.4. HYPERin ohjelman lukkoon lyöminen 21.-22.4. HYPER V. Turnaukset olivat SVC Chaos (voittaja Vesa), Ossin Dos-turnaus (voittaja Atte), Power Instinct Matrimelee (voittaja tomas), Dodonpachi Resurrection (voittaja Riku), Castlevania Judgement (voittaja Ossi) ja Super Swing Golf (voittaja Sebastian). Hieman hillitympi, mutta silti hyvin onnistunut HYPER. 27.4. Normitapaaminen Cajsassa 7.5. Bang Bead -turnaus, voittaja Ossi 14.5. Obskuurin videopelimusiikin levyraati, voittaja Ossi 21.5. Kaapin kokoamista kertsillä 28.5. Normitapaaminen 5.6. Mortal Kombat 9 Test Your Luck -turnaus (voittaja Sebastian), Nintendon E3-tiedotustilaisuus 11.6. Normitapaaminen 18.6. Mario Sports Mix -turnaus, voittaja Tuomas 25.6. Normitapaaminen 29.6. Phoenix Wright -allnighter part II 2.7. Kertsi, HYPERin suunnittelua 9.7. Lihaskuntoturnaus, voittaja Petri 13.7. HYPEn leffa-allnighter part II. Katseltiin leffat Fantasia 2000, Grandma's Boy, Berserk Golden Age Arc I, Redline, Total Recall ja The Man from Nowhere. 20.7. Disaster Day of Crisis + rapiat -allnighter 23.7. Normitapaaminen 30.7. Normitapaaminen 4.-5.8. HYPER VI. Hieman uudistetulla formaatilla pyörinyt pelaamis-allnighter; tällä kertaa ohjelmassa oli vähemmän turnauksia ja enemmän virallista demoamisohjelmaa. Turnauspeleinä olivat Money Puzzle Exchanger (voittaja Ossi), Conker's Bad Fur Day (voittaja Pete), SMB 3 Battle Mode (voittaja Ossi) ja Fight Night Round 4 (voittaja Ossi). Muina ohjelmanumeroina olivat Let's "Onanize" Odama, HYPEn pääjehun yllätysplaythrough, Lollipop Chainsaw -playthrough ja MAME ABC. 13.8. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympics -demotus 20.8. Kertsi, avajaiskarnevaalien suunnittelua 24.8. Disaster Day of Crisis + rapiat -allnighter part II 27.8. Final Fantasy 7 minipelit -turnaus, voittaja Aleksi 3.9. Uusien ilta. Catherine-turnaus, voittaja J-P (aka Ossi) 14.9. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 -korkkaustapaaminen 17.9. HYPEn peliportfolio 28.9. Catherine-allnighter 1.10. Autopeliturnaus II (voittaja Ossi) 15.10. Nintendo-partypelailutapahtuma 27.10. Conker's Bad Fur Day -allnighter 29.10. Dragon's Lair -turnaus (voittaja Aleksi) 12.11. Uusien PS2-hankintojen katsastaminen 26.11. Burnout Revenge -turnaus (voittaja Tuomas) 1.-2.12. HYPER VII. Turnaukset Aquapazza (voittaja Ossi), Dorito's Crash Course (voittaja Sebu), Puchi Charat (voittaja Vesa) ja Pokemon Stadium -minipelit (voittaja Aurora). Muuna ohjelmana Tokyo Jungle -demotus, Heart of Evil -playthrough, MAME ZYX, Dual Audio Magician Lord -playthrough ja varapuheenjohtajan yllätysplaythrough. 10.12. Wii U -turnaus (voittaja Kalle) 24.12. Perinteinen joulukertsi 2013 14.1. Secret of Manan jatkoa 28.1. Excu Kaisaniemeen, sääntömääräinen vuosikokous ja Samurai Showdown 6 -turnaus (voittaja Sebu) 11.2. Nobunaga's Ambition -tapaaminen 16.-17.2. HYPER VIII: With De Gozaru. Turnaukset Soul Calibur V (voittaja Vesa), Gigantic Drive (voittaja Ari), King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A (voittaja Vesa) ja Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (voittaja Eki). Muuna ohjelmana E.X. Troopers -demotus, King of Fighters 94-XIII World Tour ja MAME International Tour. 23.2. Conker's Bad Fur Day -allnighter part II 25.2. Let's Tap -turnaus (voittaja Ossi) 11.3. Secret of Manan jatkoa 25.3. Scorched Earth -turnaus (voittaja Rasmus) 8.4. Saturn-tapaaminen 13.4. Metal Gear Solid Twin Snakes -allnighter 22.4. Lips-turnaus (voittaja Pete) 4.-5.5. HYPER (9). Turnauksina Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary (voittaja Ossi), Saturn-turnaus (voittaja Ossi), Touhou 9 (voittaja Ossi) ja Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (voittaja Vesa). Muuna ohjelmana Metal Gear Rising -playthrough, KOF World Tour, Guardian Heroes -playthrough ja MAME ABC. 6.5. ToF-tapaaminen 10.5. Persona 4 Arena -korkkaamistapaaminen 20.5. Senkou no Ronde -turnaustapaaminen (voittaja Tuomas) 3.6. Sodoman 120 minuuttia -tapaaminen 15.-16.6. Mättö- ja peliviikonloppu 17.6. Call of Juarez -turnaus (voittaja Pete) 1.7. Secret of Manan jatkoa 15.7. Uuno Turhapuro muuttaa maalle -turnaus (voittaja Ossi) 29.7. Järjestön uuden arcade stickin korkkaaminen ja testaaminen 12.8. 0space-turnaus (voittaja Rasmus) 17.-18.8. HYPER X: Ragequit. Viimeinen tähänastisella formaatilla pidetty HYPER. Turnaukset: Halo 4 (voittaja Eki), Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (voittaja Eki), Game and Wario: Gamer -turnaus (voittaja JP), Samba de Amigo (voittaja Petri) 26.8. Avajaiskarnevaalipäivän suunnittelua 2.9. Yliopiston avajaiskarnevaalit ja uusien ilta 7.9. Phoenix Wright 2 -läpipeluun alkuosa 16.9. Pinball Dreams -turnaus (voittaja Tuomas) 30.9. HYPE:n uusitun peliportfolion esittely ja Secret of Manan jatkoa 14.10. Kirby Super Star -minipeliturnaus (voittaja Miika ja kumppanit) 28.10. Keskustelua uudistetun HYPERin ohjelmasta ja akateemisen Nintendon SM-kilpailuihin lähdöstä 11.11. Soldier Blade Challenge Mode -turnaus (voittaja Ossi) 23-24.11. Ensimmäinen uudella kaksipäiväisellä formaatilla järjestetty Shin HYPER (Sääri Helvetisti Yleistä Pelaamista, Elämöintiä ja Rageamista). Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Nintendo Puzzle Collection Panel de Pon (voittaja Ossi), Injustice: Gods among Us (voittaja WuMing) ja Doritos Crash Course 2 (voittaja Miika) : Sunnuntai: Bushido Blade (voittaja Tomas), North & South (voittaja Sebu). Tapahtuman viimeisenä turnauksena pelattiin ensimmäisenä HYPER-klassikkoturnauspelinä Super Swing Golfia (voittaja Sebu). Turnausten lisäksi ohjelmassa olivat The Wonderful 101 (Wii U) ja Typing of the Dead Overkill (PC) -demotukset. 25.11. Shin HYPERin jälkipuintia 9.12. Marvel Super Heroes -turnaus (voittaja Aleksi) 23.12. Perinteinen joulukertsi 2014 6.1. Autopeliturnaus III, peleinä Biker Mice from Mars (SNES) ja Micro Machines 3 (PS1), voittaja Sebu. 20.1. Keskustelua Shin HYPER II:n ohjelmasta ja Secret of Manan jatkoa. 3.2. Sega Soccer Slam -turnaus, voittaja Miika. Lisäksi läpäistiin vihdoinkin jo ikuisuusprojektiksi muodostunut Secret of Mana. 14.2. Ystävänpäivähenkistä pelaamista kertsillä. 17.2. Sääntömääräinen vuosikokous, lisäksi aloitettiin uutena yhteisprojektina Princess Maker 2. 22-23.2. Shin HYPER II: Camp Retro. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Resogun (voittaja Ossi), Rayman Legends -jalkapallo (voittaja Sebu) ja Ossin Macintosh-turnaus (voittaja Tuomas). : Sunnuntai: Technos-mättöpeliturnaus (Neo Geon Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer ja Double Dragon, voittaja Tomas), New Super Mario Bros. Wii -turnaus (voittaja Petri) ja HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena Money Puzzle Exchanger (yllätysvoittaja Tomas). Turnausten lisäksi pidettiin demotukset peleistä Short Warp (3DO) ja Pepsiman (PS1) sekä hinattiin Gauntlet II:ta. 3.3. Battle of the Bands (Wii) -turnaus, voittaja Tomas. 17.3. Bubble Bobble -kloonien spagettiwestern-showdown-kertsi: Zupapa vs. Tumble Pop, jossa puolueettomat mutta huonomakuiset tuomarit äänestivät voittajaksi Zupapan. 31.3. Midway Arcade Origins -turnaus (Spy Hunter, APB ja Joust), voittaja Antti. 14.4. MILF-tapaaminen: pelattiin vanhoja naispäähenkilöpelejä, mm. Ninja Princess, Valkyrie no Densetsu, UFO Senshi Youko Chan ja Burning Force. 28.4. Turnaukset JoJo's Bizarre Adventure -aiheisista mättöpeleistä: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD ver. -turnauksen voitti Sebu, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle -turnauksen Ossi. 12.5. Puhuttiin jäsenten keksimistä peli-ideoista ja jatkettiin Princess Maker 2:ta. 24-25.5. Shin HYPER III: PiM. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Wacky World of Sports (Wii, voittaja Ossi), Trials Fusion (PS4, voittaja Miika) ja Marble Madness (arcade, voittaja Sebu). : Sunnuntai: Magical Drop III (yllätysvoittaja Tomas), Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360, voittaja Tomas) ja HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena F-Zero GX (hyperyllätysvoittaja Tuomas). Lisäksi pidettiin Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS4) -demotusplaythrough ja Xbonanoitiin uusia alkuperäisen Xboxin ja 360:n pelejä. 26.5. Turnaukset Data Eastin tulevaisuuden urheilupeleistä: Heavy Smash -turnauksen voitti Sebu, Windjammers-turnauksen Tuomas. Lisäksi pelattiin Princess Maker 2 loppuun. Tyttärestämme tuli kaikkien suureksi pettymykseksi ja järkytykseksi normikotiäiti. 30.5. Mario Kart 8 -korkkaustapaaminen. Konsensus: Wii U -peli, eli syöpäistä paskaa. 9.6. Spagettiwestern-kertsi, jossa päätettiin järjestön seuraavasta konsolihankinnasta. Vaihtoehtoina olivat Saturn ja Dreamcast, joista Dreamcast vei erinäisistä syistä ylivoimaisen voiton. HYPEn Mugen-projektin kokoaminen aloitettiin myös tekemällä hahmolista. 23.6. Korkattiin HYPEn jäsenten valitsemista 52 hahmosta ja 32 kentästä koostuva Mugen-projekti turnauksella. Koska eräät hahmot ovat YKSIÄ PELIN BROUKEINEMPIA!!, päätettiin kompensoida valitsemalla kaikki hahmot randomilla. Turnauksen voittajaksi selvisi tuurilla ja pienellä taidolla Tuomas. 7.7. Keskusteltiin tulevasta King of Fighters Finland (KOFF) -tapahtumasta ja HYPE-Mugenin päivittämisestä. 19-20.7. Mättö- ja pelitapahtuma 2, jossa juhlistettiin HYPEn syntymäpäivää pelaamalla ja syömällä. Konsensus: nunca maís mättämistä. 21.7. Ultra Street Fighter IV -turnaus, voittaja Wu-Ling. 4.8. Yhdistyksen uusimman laitehankinnan, Dreamcastin, korkkaaminen. 16-17.8. King of Fighters Finland (KOFF), yhdessä Hapen taistelupelaajien kanssa järjestetty mättöpeliaiheinen tapahtuma. Turnaukset: : La: Bushido Blade (voittaja Tuomas), King of Fighters 98 UM (voittaja Tomas), Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (voittaja WuMing) ja Castlevania Judgment (voittaja Jere) : Su: SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (voittaja WuMing), Injustice (voittaja Pete), Ultra Street Fighter IV (voittaja Jamo) ja Survival Arts (voittaja WuMing) : Kokonaiskilpailun voittajaksi selvisi lähinnä kaikkiin turnauksiin osallistumisen vuoksi Tuomas. Tapahtuman konsensus: Wii U. Second opinion: Miltei yhtä perseestä kuin Hype vs. STP, eikä läheskään yhtä siteerattava. 0/10. 18.8. Autopeliturnaus IV, peleinä Crazy Taxi 3 (Xbox), F-Zero X (N64) ja Kotobuki Grand Prix (PS1), voittaja Miika. 1.9. Avajaiskarnevaalit ja uusien ilta 8.9. Tulevan HYPERin ja fuksiseikkailurastin suunnittelua. 15.9. Towerfall Ascension -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Tomas). Lisäksi päätettiin tulevan HYPERin aikataulu. 20-21.9. Shin HYPER IV: Democracy Is Not for the People. Tapahtumassa päätettiin ensimmäisen kerran järjestää kaksi HYPER-klassikkoturnausta. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Ensimmäisenä HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena Panel de Pon, (Gamecube, voittaja Eeva), Crash Team Racing (voittaja Mint) ja Under Night In-Birth (PS3, voittaja Vesa). : Sunnuntai: Spelunky (PC, voittaja Ossi), The World Is Not Enough (N64, voittaja Sebu) ja toisena HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (voittaja Sebu). Lisäksi pidettiin demotus Wii U:n Hyrule Warriorsista. 22.9. Broforcen pelaamista. 25.9. HYPE osallistui HYYn fuksisuunnistukseen. Rastillamme pääsivät osallistujaryhmät pelaamaan toisiaan vastaan videopelien objektiivista parhaimmistoa, eli Halo 4:sta, GC:n Soul Calibur 2:sta, Touhou 9:ä ja Final Tetristä. Pisteytyssysteemimme perustui siihen, että osallistujat saivat lähtökohtaisesti täydet pisteet, mutta epärakentava kritiikki ja hajottava käytös rokottivat saldoa. Osallistujat olivat kuitenkin hyvin asiallisia ja innokkaita, joten tapahtuma sujui sekä heidän että järjestäjien kannalta erinomaisesti. 29.9. Worms 2:n pelaamista eräiden jäsenten hienoilla ääni- ja aseseteillä höystettynä. 6.10. HYPE-Mugenin uudistetun version esittely: edellisestä virallisesta esittelystä lähtien rosteri on suurinpiirtein triplaantunut ja ruutujakin on huomattavasti enemmän. Kysyttiin myös toiveita uuden sisällön suhteen. 13.10. Turnaukset PS4:n Sportsfriendsistä: BaraBariBallin voitti Ossi, Super Pole Ridersin Atte. 20.10. HYPEn jäsen Aleksi esitteli omaa kouluprojektipeliään Bones 'n Blasters. Tuomio: parempi kuin Destiny. 27.10. Yhdistyksen kaapin puhdistusta turhista ja/tai huonoista peleistä. 4.11. Taiton hienon Under Fire -valopyssyarcadepelin läpipeluu porukalla. 11.11. Peggle 2 -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Tomas). 15.11. Halo: Master Chief Collection -tapaaminen, jossa saatiinkin hinattua uudistettua Halo 2:n kampanjaa ja moninpeliä aika lailla. 17.11. Keskusteltiin yhdistyksen mahdollisista projekteista, joista etenkin verkkolehti ja HYPE The Game saavuttivat paikallaolijoiden kiinnostuksen. 24.11. Sega CD -pelien parhaimmiston, mm. Panicin, Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Siden, Popful Mailin ja Night Trapin (viimeiseksi mainittu sopii lähinnä sanojen "peli" ja "parhaimmisto" löyhimpiin mahdollisiin määritelmiin), pelaamista. 1.12. Commodore 64 -turnaus (International Karate +, Nemesis the Warlock ja Buggy Boy), voittaja Miika. 8.12. Waenerbergin veljekset Ossi ja Atte esittelivät Ludum Dare -game jamissa tekemäänsä tuotosta. 15.12. KAP (Kysy Amerikan Presidentiltä)-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin monipuolisesti pelejä, joissa esiintyy Amerikan presidenttejä. 22.12. Pelattiin HYPEn perinteisiä joulupelejä, mm. Goldeneye 007, The World is not Enough, Psycho Soldier ja Pokemon Stadium. 29.12. Legenda- playthrough -kertsi, jossa vedeltiin tai yritettiin vedellä läpi mm. Magician Lordia, Ninja Princess, Daimakaimuraa ja Genpei Touma Deniä. 2015 5.1. Batsu & Terry -turnaus, voittaja Miika. 12.1. Genpei Touma Den -tapaaminen, jossa harrastettiin kyseisen pelisarjan tekeleitä ja oheismateriaalia. Franchisen vaikeusasteelle uskollisesti oli mainostraileri ainoa tuotos, joka nähtiin loppuun asti. 19.1. Dwarf Fortress -tapaaminen, jossa HYPE-kääpiöt suuntasivat vuorille rakentamaan "The God-forsaken Room of Games" -linnaketta. Kaikki kääpiöt selvisivät parin tunnin pelisessiomme lukuun ottamatta yhtä piruparkaa, joka jäi kaadetun puun alle. 26.1. Neo Shin HYPER -jälkilöylyt, jossa pelailtiin sattumanvaraisesti ja keskusteltiin viikonlopputapaamisemme kehittämisestä. 2.2. Tetris the Grand Master -tapaaminen, pelattiin edellä mainitun pelisarjan kahta ensimmäistä osaa. 9.2. Weaponlord -turnaus, voittaja Tomas. 16.2. Yhdistyksen sääntömääräinen vuosikokous. 23.2. Fate/Stay Night -tapaaminen. 2.3. Katsaus universumin parhaan pelifirman eli Segan vanhaan tuotantoon. 9.3. Poliittisesti epäkorrektit pelit -turnaus (Carmageddon, JFK Reloaded ja Hong Kong 97), voittaja Ossi. 16.3. Oregon Trail (Apple II) -playthrough. HYPEn vankkurit pääsivät perille Oregoniin, ja kaikki paitsi Tomas selvisivät hengissä. 23.3. Neo Shin HYPER II -jälkihöyryt. 30.3. Valittiin yhdistyksen jäsenten mukaan parhaat videopelisitaatit. 6.4. Pelattiin villi länsi -aiheisia pelejä, mm. Law of the West, Bank Panic, The Tin Star, Blood Bros, Western Express ja The Town with No Name. 13.4. Puyo Puyo -retrospektiivi, jossa seurattiin kyseisen franchisen historiaa ja laadullista alamäkeä. 20.4. Mortal Kombat X Test Your Luck -turnaus, voittaja Tomas. 26.4. HYPE osallistui Popcult Helsinki -tapahtumaan pitämällä pelihuonetta, jossa tapahtuman osallistujat pääsivät pelaamaan eri aikakausien pelejä. 27.4. HYPEn oman WWE '13 -story moden hahmojen värkkäystä. 4.5. Korkattiin yhdistyksen uusi PS3. 11.5. Puhuttiin ohjelman järjestämisestä kerhohuoneen kesä- ja heinäkuun ajan kestävän remontin aikana. 18.5. Puyo Puyo Tetris -turnaus, yllätysvoittaja Ossi. 25.5. Suunnitelmana kaapin purku ja raksateemaiset pelit, toteutunut tapaaminen lähinnä normipelaamista ja valmistautumista kesän remonttiin, jonka aikana kertsi ei ole käytössä. 1.6. Pelattiin PS4:n Helldiversia, joka saikin aikaan sopivaa ragetusta ja hupaisia tilanteita. 8.6. Kaapin purku -tapaaminen, jossa siirrettiin HYPEn kaappi varastotilaan siinä samalla se pilkkoen. 15.6. Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations -tapaaminen, jossa aloitettiin kyseisen pelin läpipeluu. 22.6. Smash Bros DLC -tapaaminen, jossa testattiin Wii U:n Smash Brossin uudet DLC -hahmot ja todettiin ne Wii U:ksi. 29.6. Oh My God! -turnaustapaaminen, voittaja Tomas. 3.7. HYPEn Suomenlinnaexcursio, jossa grillailimme itseämme edellä mainitussa saarirykelmässä. 6.7. A Dark Room -tapaaminen. Pelasimme tätä selainpelihelmeä, kasvattaen synkän hökkelimme vaatimattomaksi kyläksi. 9.7. HYPEn Linnanmäkiexcursio. Tyyppailimme huvipuiston kolikkopelitarjontaa mm. King of Route 66:n, Star Wars Battle Podin, Pac-Man Battle Royale Deluxen ja Star Trek -flipperin muodossa. 13.7. RPG Maker -tapaaminen, jossa tyypattiin erilaisia mainitulla ohjelmalla valmistettuja "pelejä". 16.7. HYPEn Super Buffet -excursio. Menimme Hakaniemen Fu Man Lou -nimisen ravintolan seitsemänmetriselle buffetpöydälle murkinoimaan ja julistimme tarjonnan melko vaniljaiseksi. 20.7. Technossin Neo Geo -mättöpeliturnaus (Double Dragon ja Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer), voittaja Aleksi. 25.7. Juhlittiin HYPEn 5-vuotissyntymäpäiviä asiaan kuuluvin tavoin, eli juoden, mättäen ja tappelupelejä pelaten. 27.7. "Kaksitasoiset lentokoneet" -arcadepelit-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin läpi Prehistoric Isle in 1930 ja Sky Adventure. Järjestäjät yrittivät hyvittää Boogie Wingsin huomiotta jättämisen kunnian palauttavalla rituaali-itsemurhalla, mutta sopivaa lusikkaa ei löytynyt. 3.8. Jackie Chan -tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin yllättäen Jackie Chan -aiheisia pelejä, kuten Jackie Chan in Fists of Fire, Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu, Jackie Chan Adventures, Spartan X ja totta kai Hong Kong 97. 10.8. "I put on my robe and wizard hat"-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin velhoteemaisia pelejä. Näihin kuuluivat Magician Lord, Solstice, The Immortal ja Spell-Craft. 15.8. Perinteinen Tullisaaren grillausexcu. 17.8. ToF2, peleinä mm. Metro-Cross, Ninja Princess, Halo 4 ja Guardian Heroes. 24.8. Kerhohuoneen muuton viimeistely. 31.8. HYPE osallistui avajaiskarnevaaleille standin muodossa. Uusien iltaa jouduttiin kuitenkin siirtämään viikolla remontin viivästymisen vuoksi (you know, the usual). 7.9. Uusien ilta, jossa pelattiin mm. Rocket Leaguea, Haloa ja Smash Brosia. 14.9. Urheilupelitapaaminen, ohjelmassa mm. Xbox 360:n NBA Jam, WWE '13 ja Nintendon vanhat kehnot. 21.9. Rocket League -turnaus (PS4, voittajat Helena & Jukka) 30.9. HYPE järjesti rastin HYY:n Fuksiseikkailussa. Rastipeleinä toimivat N64:n Tekken aka Xena, Sportsfriends ja alkeellinen kopio Candy Crushhista aka Panel de Pon. 5.10. Rock Band -tapaaminen. Tapahtuma oli nautittava joidenkin paikallaolijoiden (ir)rationaalisesta laulukammosta huolimatta. 12.10. Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes -tapaaminen. Pomminpurku (tällä kertaa ei ole kyse Wii U:sta) onnistui vaihtelevalla menestyksellä. 19.10. Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold -turnaus, voittaja Ossi, tai oikeammin kaikki, jotka eivät osallistuneet. 26.10. Tulevaa Halloween-tapaamista ennakoitiin pelaamalla pelejä, jotka ovat kauheita sanan jommassakummassa merkityksessä, mm. House of the Dead 2, Halloween Harry, Monster Bash, Creep Clash, Franko: The Crazy Revenge, Sonic Eraser ja Capcom Fighting Jam. 31.10. Halloweenin kunniaksi pelattiin läpi PS4:n kauhupeli Until Dawn. Hahmoista selvisi ihan kohtuullinen määrä, eli hyvä loppu ei tällä kertaa ollut sellainen, että kaikki kuolis. 2.11. Pelattiin viime aikojen kauheiden pelien vastapainoksi söpöpelejä kuten Panel de Pon, Detana Twinbee ja Bubble Bobble. 9.11. Aloitettiin Heroes of Might & Magic III -liiga. 16.11. Autopeliturnaus V, peleinä Rally-Sport (DOS), SD F-1 Grand Prix (SNES) ja Lotus II (Mega Drive), voittaja Mikko. 17.11. Järjestettiin excursio Malmin Sugoi-arcadeen. 23.11. Päätettiin tulevan HYPERin aikataulu ja turnaukset. Lisäksi ratkottiin WWE '13 -projektissa ensimmäiset mestarit. 30.11. Pelattiin matoaiheisia pelejä, eli lähinnä Wormsia ja Earthworm Jimiä. 7.12. Jäsenet pääsivät esittelemään omia lapsuuden traumoja aiheuttaneita pelejään. 14.12. Legendat-puzzlepeliturnaus (Land Maker, Ghostlop ja Final Tetris), voittaja Ossi. 21.12. Joulukertsi, jolla pelattiin teemaan sopivia pelejä (mm. Santa's Xmas Caper, Santa Claus in Trouble, Jazz Jackrabbit Holiday Hare '95, James Pond II: Robocod, Boogie Wings ja Crude Buster) sekä juotiin glögiä. 28.12. GOTY 2015 -tapaaminen, jossa äänestettiin vuoden parasta peliä. Äänestyksen voitti Splatoon. 2016 4.1. Vuosi aloitettiin videopeliremix-levyraadilla, jossa voittajaksi selvisi Aleksin valitsema The Black Mages - The Decisive Battle (Final Fantasy VI). 11.1. Rehvastelukertsi, jossa jäsenet pääsivät esittelemään omia videopelibravuurejaan. 18.1. Hebereke-turnaus (Hashire Hebereke, Sugoi Hebereke ja Hebereke no Popoon, voittaja Sebu eli Jennifer) 25.1. FPS-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin jäsenten suosikkeja kuten Haloja, Goldeneyeta, Timesplitters 2:ta, Doom 2:ta ja Perfect Darkia. 1.2. Seuraavan HYPERin turnausten päättäminen ja Heroes of Might & Magic III -liigan sekä WWE '13 -projektin jatkoa. 8.2. Lokalisaatiokertsi, jolla puhuttiin parhaista, huonoimmista ja muuten vain mieleenpainuvimmista lokalisaatioista. 15.2. Jo perinteeksi muodostunut ystävänpäiväkertsi. Ohjelmassa olivat mm. Tokimeki Memorial 2 Taisen Puzzle-Dama ja Outrun 2006:n Heart Attack -moodi. 22.2. Sääntömääräinen vuosikokous. Lisäksi pidettiin Street Fighter V -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Tomas ja kaikki, jotka eivät pelanneet Birdiellä). 29.2. Puitiin edellisen viikonlopun HYPERiä ja järjesteltiin kaappia. 7.3. Autopelitapaaminen, jossa pelattiin mm. Forza Motorsport 6:ta, Rocket Leaguea sekä Burnout 3:a ja Revengea. 14.3. Puzzle Arena Toshinden -turnaus (PS1, voittaja Ossi). 21.3. Puhuttiin tulevan HYPERin ohjelmasta. 28.3. Beat 'em up -tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin läpi mm. X-Men kuusinpelinä, Captain America and the Avengers ja Arabian Fight. 4.4. Shoot 'em up -tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin mm. Harmful Parkia, R-Type Leota, Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodiusta ja Prehistoric Isle in 1930:a. 11.4. Jatkoa syksyn Rock Band -tapaamiselle. 18.4. Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel -turnaus (PS3, voittaja Aleksi). 22.4. Järjestettiin excu Pitäjänmäellä sijainneeseen, videopelejä ja flippereitä tarjonneeseen Fun N Games -pelihalliin. 25.4. Anti-comfort zone -kertsi, jossa jäseniä rohkaistiin pelaamaan yleensä vieroksumiaan genrejä ja pelejä. Tapahtuma saavutti tavoitteensa odotettua paremmin. 2.5. Lisenssipelikertsi, jossa pelattiin niitä harvoja oikeasti hyviä sellaisia. 9.5. Viikonlopun HYPER Liten jälkipuintia ja kesän ohjelman suunnittelua. 16.5. Oshidashi Zintrick -turnaus (Neo Geo CD, voittaja Ossi). 23.5. Pelattiin kesäisiä pelejä kyseisen vuodenajan lähestymisen kunniaksi. 28.5. Toinen Fun N Games -excu paikan valitettavan kiinnimenon vuoksi. Yeah, RIP ilman sarkasmia. 30.5. Flipperitapaaminen, jossa pelattiin monia erilaisia digitaalisia flippereitä, eniten kuitenkin Pinball Arcadea. 4.6. Tehtiin excu Extraball-flipperipelihalliin. Mesta oli kuitenkin jopa ennakkohaukkuja köyhempi, koska flipperit oli karsittu melkein kokonaan pois. Kiitti siis ihan vatusti. 6.6. Pelattiin klovniaiheisia pelejä, mm. Clownsia, Snacks'N Jaxsonia, Ninja Clownsia, Donald Landia ja Kid Klown in Crazy Chasea. 13.6. Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator- -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Aleksi). 20.6. Teemakertsi, jonka aiheena olivat mm. Soul Calibur ja Castlevania. 27.6. Michael Jackson -kertsi, jossa pelattiin eri versioita Michael Jackson's Moonwalkerista, Space Channel 5 Part 2:ta, Crazy Taxia ja Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2:ta. 4.7. Pelattiin erilaisia lentoaiheisia pelejä. 9.7. HYPEn semivideopelileffailta, jossa katsottiin seuraavat pätkät: Street Fighter: The Movie (konsensus: hieno =huono leffa), Animal Crossing (konsensus: probably the best video game movie in the world), In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (konsensus: Duke Powe11/10) ja Godzilla (konsensus: ihan zilla). Huomattavasti positiivisempi eli viihdyttävämpi tapahtuma kuin aikaisemmat vastaavat. 11.7. Noita-aiheinen tapaaminen, jossa peleinä olivat mm. The Krion Conquest, Twinkle Tale, Cottonit, Tetris with Cardcaptor Sakura ja Vantage Master. 16.7. Perinteinen Tullisaari-excu. 18.7. Länsimaiset kusoge-mättöpelit -turnaus (DOSin Ultimate Body Blows ja Xenophage: Alien Bloodsport sekä 3DO:n Shadow: War of Succession, voittaja Tuomas). 23.7. HYPEn perinteinen mättö/pelitapahtuma, joka yhden järjestäjistä parhaista yrityksistä huolimatta onnistui melko hyvin. Jättipizzan päällisinä toimivat tänä vuonna cheddarjuusto, chilikastike, salami ja sipuli. 25.7. Pelattiin erilaisia tasoltaan vaihtelevia shareware/freeware-pelejä. Edukseen (?) erottuivat etenkin Balloon Challenge, Tomaattisota ja Ganja Farmer. 1.8. Tutustuttiin yhden universumin parhaimpiin kuuluvan firman eli Nihon Falcomin tuotantoon. Ohjelmassa olivat mm. pari Ys-peliä, Sorcerian, Popful Mail, Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki, Xanadu ja Dragon Slayer: Legend of Heroes. 8.8. Pelattiin taas erään hienon pelifirman, tällä kertaa Data Eastin, teoksia. Muun muassa Crude Buster, Spinmaster, Dashin' Desperados, High Seas Havoc, Atomic Runner Chelnov, Karnov's Revenge, Express Raider ja Captain Silver olivat ohjelmassa. 15.8. Super Street Fighter II Turbo -turnaus, voittaja Tomas. 22.8. Rajut pelit -kertsi. 29.8. Testosteronitapaaminen, jossa pelattiin mm. Knuckle Bashia, Violent Stormia ja Cho Anikia. Lisäksi pidettiin hallituksen kokous, jossa muokattiin hallituksen kokoonpanoa. 5.9. HYPEllä oli totuttuun tapaan ständi yliopiston avajaiskarnevaaleilla, jonka jälkeen kertsillä jatkettiin uusien illan merkeissä. 12.9. Lokaalit moninpelit -ilta, jossa pelattiin objektiivisesti parhaita sellaisia. 19.9. Runbow-turnaus (Wii U, voittaja Sebu). 26.9. Legendamoninpelit-kertsi (Perfect Dark, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Super Smash Bros. Wii U jne.) 3.10. Rare-kertsi, jossa tutustuttiin kyseisen legendafirman tuotantoon lähinnä Xbox Onen Rare Replayn kautta. 10.10. Shoot-em-up-kertsi II, jossa pelattiin taas muutamia genren edustajia. 17.10. Mutant Fighter -turnaus (MAME, voittaja Miika). 24.10. 64-tapaaminen, missä pelattiin alustoja, joiden nimessä on numero 64. Testattuihin peleihin lukeutuivat Nemesis the Warlock, Uuno Turhapuro Muuttaa Maalle, Archon, The World is Not Enough, Mace the Dark Age ja Super Smash Bros.. 31.10. Kart-tapaaminen. Pelailtiin Kotobuki Grand Prixia, Mario Kart Wiitä ja Street Raceria. Tapaamisesta selvittiin teemaan sopivasti jopa ilman alkoholia. 7.11. BlazBlue: Central Fiction -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Aleksi). 14.11. Kysy Amerikan Presidentiltä 2 -tapaaminen, jossa Yhdysvaltain presidentinvaalien ratkeamisen kunniaksi(?) pelattiin Ameriikan presidenttejä sisältäviä pelejä. Ohjelmassa olivat ainakin Mr. President!, Space Bomber, Quiz Daisousa Sen - The Last Countdown ja JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. 21.11. Ankaraa Halon hakkausta Halo-sarjan 15-vuotispäivän kunniaksi. 28.11. Disney-kertsi, jossa pelattiin kyseisen firman tuotantoon liittyviä pelejä. 5.12. Vedettiin läpi SNK:n Guerrilla War sekä arcade- että NES-versiona. 12.12. Star Wars -kertsi uuden elokuvan tulevan ensi-illan kunniaksi. Ohjelmassa olivat JVC:n ja Namcon NES-pelit, Rebel Assault, Dark Forces, Shadows of the Empire ja Super Star Wars -sarja SNESillä ja Game Gearilla. 19.12. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike -turnaus, voittaja Sebu. 26.12. GOTY 2016 -tapaaminen, jossa äänestettiin vuoden 2016 paras ja huonoin peli. Parhaimman pelin voitti Pokémon Sun/Moon ja huonoimman No Man's Bu...eiku Sky. 2017 2.1. Vuoden ensimmäisessä tapaamisessa pelattiin taas erilaisia ja erilaatuisia lisenssipelejä. 9.1. Bootleg-kertsi, jossa keskityttiin kiinalaisiin NES/Famicom-peleihin. Lisäksi päätettiin tulevan Neo Shin HYPERin turnaukset. 16.1. Fighters Megamix -turnaus (Saturn, voittaja Tuomas). 23.1. Gamecube-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin kyseisen konsolin parhaimmistoa. Ohjelmassa olivat F-Zero GX, Metroid Prime 2: Echoesin moninpeli, Nintendo Puzzle Collectionin Panel de Pon, Cel Damage ja Custom Robo. 30.1. PS2-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin kyseisen konsolin pelejä, joita ei kuitenkaan suurimmaksi osaksi voi sanoa sen parhaimmistoksi. Ohjelmassa olivat Street Fighter EX3, Capcom vs. SNK 2, Capcom Fighting Jam, King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A, Twinkle Star Sprites - La Petite Princesse ja Dynasty Warriors 5. 6.2. Xbox-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin muutamaa vähän tuntemattomampaa yksinoikeuspeliä. Listalla olivat Jet Set Radio Future, Whacked!, Fuzion Frenzy, Kabuki Warriors, Toejam & Earl III ja Kakuto Chojin. Konsensus Whackedin ja Fuzion Frenzyn suhteen: these games suck ASS! 13.2. Yakuza 0 Disco -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Sebu). 20.2. Revenge of HYPE MUGEN, eli MUGEN-projektin virittelyä. 27.2. Pidettiin sääntömääräinen vuosikokous ja pelattiin Wii U:lla mm. Mario Kart 8:a ja Smash Brosia Switchin tulevan julkaisun vuoksi. 6.3. 2000 AD -kertsi, jossa pelattiin kyseisen legendaarisen brittiläisen sarjakuvalehden 40-vuotispäivän kunniaksi aiheeseen liittyviä pelejä. Lehden sarjoista olivat edustettuina Rogue Trooper, Strontium Dog, Nemesis the Warlock, Slaine ja tietysti Judge Dredd. 13.3. Disc Jam -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Tuomas). 20.3. Tutustuttiin parhaisiin peleistä löytyviin easter eggeihin. 27.3. Anti-comfort zone-kertsi, jossa jäsenet pääsivät pelaamaan yleensä vierastamiaan pelejä. 3.4. Pelattiin erinäisiä kalastusaiheisia pelejä. 9.4. Järjestettiin excu Sugoin Karnov's Revenge -turnaukseen, jossa HYPEn jäsenten menestys oli aika odotetunlaista. 10.4. Tutustuttiin legendaarisen Commodore Amigan peleihin. 17.4. Amiga-turnaus (Slam Tilt, Nitro ja Speedball 2, voittaja Sebu). 24.4. Rock Band -kertsi III. Tämä tapaaminen oli myös Uuden ylioppilastalon remontin vuoksi kevään viimeinen normaalilla kerhohuoneella pidetty. Paitsi että HYY veti Commando-leffan Arskat, eli valehteli, joten tapaamiset jatkuivat kertsillä 15.5. eteenpäin. 1.5. Pelattiin vappuaiheisia pelejä kuten Steel Worker, Hammerin' Harry, Goofy's Hysterical History Tour, Donald Duck Mahou no Boushi ja Photograph Boy. 8.5. Tutustuttiin kaikkien aikojen parhaisiin videopeliloppuihin. 15.5. Scherazard-tapaaminen. 22.5. Injustice 2 -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Tuomas). 29.5. TooT-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin aiheeseen liittyviä pelejä kuten Halo, Senko no Ronde, Knock Out ja Dangerous Streets. 5.6. E3-hypetystapaaminen, jossa jäsenistö ennusti tulevan E3:n hyviä ja huonoja uutisia. 12.6. Kesätapaaminen, jossa pelailtiin kesäisiä pelejä kaatosateen lomassa. Tyypattyna olivat mm. Summer Heat Beach Volleyball, Dead or Alive 3 ja Puyo Puyo Sun. 19.6. UFO-tapaaminen, jossa taottiin lentäviä lautasia tms. hommeleita sisältäviä pelejä. Näihin kuuluivat vissiin tasan Megaman 2 ja Kirby's Adventure. 24.6. HYPEn Juhannusgrillausexcursio, joka oli Wii U:n tasoinen fiasko. Pysykää sisätiloissa, videopelaajat! 26.6. Tekken 7 -turnaus (PS4, voittaja Aleksi). 3.7. Falcomin Ys-pelisarjan 30-vuotiskertsi, jossa vedettiin merkkipäivän kunniaksi sarjan ensimmäinen peli läpi. 10.7. Wiz 'n' Liz -turnaus (Amiga, voittaja Sebu). 17.7. Viriteltiin MUGEN-projektia, tällä kertaa voittorepliikkeihin keskittyen. 22.7. Perinteinen mättö- ja pelitapaaminen HYPEn synttäreiden kunniaksi. Pelattavana olivat monet yhdistyksen syystäkin puhkihinaamat pelit kuten F-Zero GX, Custom Robo, Hebereke no Popoon, Karian Cross ja HYPE-MUGEN. Lisäksi vedettiin läpi Famicomin Hebereke. 24.7. Pidettiin kolikkopelifilosofiatapaaminen, jossa tutustuttiin mm. pelien Rygar, Twin Eagle ja Ninja Warriors syvällisiin mietintöihin universumista. 31.7. Schwarzenegger-kertsi, jossa juhlittiin Arnoldin 70-vuotispäivää pelaamalla aiheeseen liittyviä pelejä. Eri alustoilla edustettuina olivat The Running Man, Predator, Total Recall, Terminator 2 ja Last Action Hero. 7.8. Estelle-tapaaminen. 14.8. Amiga-kusogemättöpeliturnaus (Master Axe ja Dangerous Streets, voittaja Tuomas). 21.8. Urheilupelitapaaminen II, jossa pelattiin erilaisia, vaihtelevan vastaanoton saaneita urheilupelejä, mutta ainakin Speedball 2, Sega Soccer Slam ja Xbox 360:n NBA Jam olivat nautittavia. 28.8. Suunniteltiin HYPEn osallistumista yliopiston avajaiskarnevaaleille ja fuksisuunnistukseen. 4.9. Avajaiskarnevaalit ja uusien ilta. 11.9. "Yleisön pyynnöstä"-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin toivotuimpia pelejä kuten Crash Team Racing, Smash Bros ja Tekken. 18.9. ARMS-turnaus (Switch, voittaja Miika). 25.9. Metal Slug -tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin kyseisen sarjaan parhaat palat eli kaksi ekaa osaa. 29.9. Fuksiseikkailu, jossa Hype piti välivuoden jälkeen taas objektiiviseen videopeliparhaimmistoon keskittyvää rastia. 2.10. Mario Kart Wii -tapaaminen, jossa havannoitiin paljon huutoa vinhaan muuttuvista sijoista. 9.10. Videopelimusiikkilevyraatitapaaminen, jossa kuunneltiin lukuisia videopelibiisejä. Parhaaksi tsipaleeksi valittiin Super Castlevania IV:n Stage 1 Theme of Simon Belmont. 16.10. Soul Calibur II -turnaus (Gamecube), voittaja Aleksi. 23.10. Kauhupelitapaaminen, jossa pelattiin enemmän hyviä kuin kauheita genren edustajia. 30.10. FPS-tapaaminen, jossa hinattiin pääasiassa Goldeneye 007:aa sekä Halo- ja Doom-sarjoja. 6.11. Bomberman-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin kolikkopeli- ja SNES-pommitusukkopelejä. 13.11. Animemättöpelitapaaminen, jossa nujakoitiin ainakin Persona 4 Arenassa, Aquapazzassa ja Melty Bloodissa. 20.11. No More Heroes 2 - Läskin Kissan Laihdutusturnaus (voittaja Miika). 27.11. Treasure-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin kyseisen firman peleistä lähinnä Guardian Heroesia ja Gunstar Heroesia. 4.12. Puzzlepelitapaaminen, jossa olivat tällä kertaa vuorossa lähinnä ei-versus-yksilöt kuten The Incredible Machine, Pipe Mania, Puzzle Uo Poko ja Puzznic. 11.12. Breakers Revenge -turnaus (Neo Geo, voittaja Sebu). 18.12. Talvipelikertsi, jossa pelattiin valikoimaa talviaiheisia pelejä. 24.12. Perinteinen tietäjät tietää-tapaaminen, josta tietäjät tietää. 25.12. Joulukertsi, jossa pelattiin Hypen normijoulupelejä. 2018 1.1. Vuoden 2017 parhaimmat ja pahimmat pelit -äänestys. Parhaimmaksi peliksi valittiin Ys VIII ja huonoimmaksi Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. 8.1. Uge(e)-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin kyseisen legendaarisen huudon sisältäviä pelejä kuten Astra Superstarsia, Sakura Taisen Hanagumi Taisen Columnsia, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2:ta ja Hebereke no Popoonia. 15.1. Golf Story -turnaus (Switch, voittaja Miika). 22.1. Oh...Sir! The Hollywood Roast -tapaaminen. 29.1. Kaapin siivous -tapaaminen. 5.2. Postapokalyptiset pelit -tapaaminen. 12.2. Ys-tävänpäivätapaaminen eli jatkettiin Ys II -läpipeluuprojektia. 19.2. Sääntömääräinen vuosikokous. Lisäksi pidettiin Zwei-minipeliturnaus (PC, voittaja Miika). 26.2. Korealaiset kolikkopelit -tapaaminen, jossa vuorossa olivat Spark Man, Logic Pro, Air Attack, Final Tetris ja tietenkin Karian Cross. 5.3. Vapaata pelaamista. 12.3. Autopelitapaaminen II, jossa pelattavina olivat mm. Trackmania Turbo, Crazy Taxi 3, Burnout 3 ja Out Run 2006. 19.3. Väkivaltaiset pelit -tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin Mortal Kombatia, Time Killersiä ja Bloodstormia. 26.3. Art of Fighting 3 -turnaus (MAME, voittaja Miika). 9.4. Pelattiin indie-runkkubyrokraattisimulaattoria Papers, Please. Lisäksi päätettiin tulevan HYPERin ohjelma ja pidettiin hallituksen kokous, jossa tehtiin yhdistyksemme ilmapiiriä ja tulevaisuutta roimasti parantava organisaatiomuutos. 16.4. FPS-tapaaminen III, jossa pelattiin mm. Haloja, Doomia, GoldenEyeta ja The World Is Not Enoughia. 23.4. Fighting Vipers -turnaus (Xbox 360, voittaja Tuomas). 7.5. Bakage-tapaaminen, jossa pelattiin ainakin Zunzunkyou No Yabou ja Trio the Punch. 14.5. Antimukavuusaluetapaaminen, jossa onnistuttiinkin poistumaan mukavuusalueelta varsin mukavasti. Kyseessä oli myös yhdistyksen viimeinen viikottainen tapaaminen. 20.7. HYPEn synttärien/muistotilaisuuden nimissä pidetty perinteinen mättö/pelitapahtuma. Tapahtumassa pelattiin mm. Rock Bandia ja KAP-peli Socks the Cat Rocks the Hillia. Lisäksi pidettiin SNK:n 40-vuotisturnaus (voittaja Tuomas), jossa rikottiin HYPEn pitkäaikaisin ennätys. Tapahtuman tärkein anti oli kuitenkin muistutus siitä, että yhdistyksen lähestyvä kuolema on vain hyvä asia. 13.10. Hypen videopelikirpputori, missä nautittiin tavalliseen tapaan Alter Egon imperialismista, feidaajista sekä kaapista mystisesti kadonneesta aktiivien omaisuudesta. 27.10. HYPEn päätöstapahtuma, jossa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Hebereke no Popoon (voittaja Tuomas), Photo Dojo (voittaja Tomas) ja Fire Pro Wrestling World (voittaja Tuomas). Lisäksi pidettiin GOAT/GOATSE-äänestys kaikkien aikojen parhaimmista ja huonoimmista peleistä. GOAT-tittelin pokkasi F-Zero GX ja GOATSE-tittelin Gran Turismo 5. 17.11. Hype veti viimeisen hönkäyksensä neljännellä exculla ANC:n Nintendon SM-kisoihin. Hyvää reissussa olivat nopeat liikenneyhteydet ja alkoholi. 2019 1.1. Yeah, RIP. 31.12. Hypen kuolemabileet. Juhlittiin yhdistyksen kuolemaa niin ansiokkaasti, että vain aktiivit (= Tuomas ja Sebu) tulivat paikalle. Ohjelmassa Mugen Ultimate Everybody is(rael) Here, voittaja Tuomas, ja paljon jotain sattumanvaraista mössöä. Äänestettiin myös 2010-2019 parhaat ja huonoimmat pelit. HYPERit Hype oli perinteisesti järjestänyt noin kahden tai kolmen kuukauden välein viikonloppuna suuremman pelitapahtuman, joka tunnetaan joko nimellä HYPER (Helvetisti Yleistä Pelaamista, Elämöintiä ja Rageemista), Shin HYPER (Sääri Helvetisti Yleistä Pelaamista, Elämöintiä ja Rageemista) tai Neo Shin HYPER (Uussääri Helvetisti Yleistä Pelaamista, Elämöintiä ja Rageemista). Tapahtumissa järjestettiin turnauksia, demotuksia ja satunnaista ohjelmaa. Hyper-aikakausi HYPERin formaatti oli koko lauantaipäivän sekä sunnuntain vastaisen yön käsittänyt all-nighter. 11-12.6. 2011 HYPER I. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Touhou 3 (voittaja Ossi), KOF 98 Ultimate Match (voittaja Sebastian), Timesplitters 2 (voittaja Sebastian), Puyo Puyo SUN 64 (voittaja Ossi), F-Zero GX (voittaja Sebastian) ja Super Bomberman 5 (voittaja Academic Nintendo Clubin Paavo). Osallistujat eivät pettäneet pelaamisen, elämöinnin ja etenkin rageemisen määrässä. 20-21.8. 2011 HYPER II: Son of Hyper. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset: Twisted Metal II (voittaja Ossi), retropeliturnaus (voittaja Aleksi), Street Fighter III 3rd Strike (voittaja Tomas), Bust a Move 3 DX (voittaja Mushi), Melty Blood: Actress Again (voittaja Tomas) ja Goldeneye/Eevee-minipeli-turnaus (voittaja Aleksi). Meno oli hieman hillitympää kuin ykkösosassa, mutta silti HYPE Seal of Retardnessilla leimattavaa. 15-16.10. 2011 HYPER III: Bastard son of HYPER. Tapaamisessa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Panel de Pon (voittaja Atte), Soul Calibur II (voittaja Vesa), Noitu Love 2 (voittaja Atte), Mario Kart Wii (voittaja Tuomas), Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (voittaja Riku) ja Darkstalkers 3 (voittaja Riku). Paria turnausmuutosta lukuunottamatta tapaaminen onnistui hyvin. 4-5.2. 2012 HYPER IV. Tämänkertaisessa pelimaratoneilussa järjestettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (voittaja Paavo), Super Smash Bros. Brawl (voittaja Jesse), Catherine (voittaja Sebastian), War of the Monsters (voittaja Aleksi), Perfect Dark (voittaja Eki) ja Motion Sports Adrenaline (voittaja Antti). Tapahtuma sujui hienosti, ja edellisen tapahtuman turnaustyräkunniavelat saatiin maksettua. 21.-22.4. 2012 HYPER V. Turnaukset olivat SVC Chaos (voittaja Vesa), Ossin Dos-turnaus (voittaja Atte), Power Instinct Matrimelee (voittaja tomas), Dodonpachi Resurrection (voittaja Riku), Castlevania Judgement (voittaja Ossi) ja Super Swing Golf (voittaja Sebastian). Hieman hillitympi, mutta silti hyvin onnistunut HYPER. 4.-5.8. 2012 HYPER VI. Hieman uudistetulla formaatilla pyörinyt pelaamis-allnighter; tällä kertaa ohjelmassa oli vähemmän turnauksia ja enemmän virallista demoamisohjelmaa. Turnauspeleinä olivat Money Puzzle Exchanger (voittaja Ossi), Conker's Bad Fur Day (voittaja Pete), SMB 3 Battle Mode (voittaja Ossi) ja Fight Night Round 4 (voittaja Ossi). Muina ohjelmanumeroina olivat Let's "Onanize" Odama, HYPEn pääjehun yllätysplaythrough, Lollipop Chainsaw -playthrough ja MAME ABC. 1.-2.12. 2012 HYPER VII. Turnaukset Aquapazza (voittaja Ossi), Dorito's Crash Course (voittaja Sebu), Puchi Charat (voittaja Vesa) ja Pokemon Stadium -minipelit (voittaja Aurora). Muuna ohjelmana Tokyo Jungle -demotus, Heart of Evil -playthrough, MAME ZYX, Dual Audio Magician Lord -playthrough ja varapuheenjohtajan yllätysplaythrough. 16.-17.2. 2013 HYPER VIII: With De Gozaru. Turnaukset Soul Calibur V (voittaja Vesa), Gigantic Drive (voittaja Ari), King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A (voittaja Vesa) ja Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (voittaja Eki). Muuna ohjelmana E.X. Troopers -demotus, King of Fighters 94-XIII World Tour ja MAME International Tour. 4.-5.5. 2013 HYPER (9). Turnauksina Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary (voittaja Ossi), Saturn-turnaus (voittaja Ossi), Touhou 9 (voittaja Ossi) ja Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (voittaja Vesa). Muuna ohjelmana Metal Gear Rising -playthrough, KOF World Tour, Guardian Heroes -playthrough ja MAME ABC. 17.-18.8. 2013 HYPER X: Ragequit. Viimeinen all-nighter-formaatilla pidetty HYPER. Turnaukset: Halo 4 (voittaja Eki), Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (voittaja Eki), Game and Wario: Gamer -turnaus (voittaja JP), Samba de Amigo (voittaja Petri). Shin HYPER -aikakausi Kymmenennen HYPERin jälkeen todettiin all-nighter-formaatti aikansa eläneeksi ja päätettiin siirtyä sekä lauantain että sunnuntain käsittävään formaattiin, jossa osallistujat saavat kaivattua lepoa päivien välillä. Formaattiin lisättiin myös HYPER-klassikkoturnaus, jonka tarkoituksena on järjestää uusi turnaus jossakin aiemmassa HYPERissä pelatusta pelistä. Nimeksi valittiin pitkällisen pohdinnan tuloksena Shin HYPER. 23-24.11. 2013 Ensimmäinen uudella kaksipäiväisellä formaatilla järjestetty Shin HYPER. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Nintendo Puzzle Collection Panel de Pon (voittaja Ossi), Injustice: Gods among Us (voittaja WuMing) ja Doritos Crash Course 2 (voittaja Miika) : Sunnuntai: Bushido Blade (voittaja Tomas), North & South (voittaja Sebu). Tapahtuman viimeisenä turnauksena pelattiin ensimmäisenä HYPER-klassikkoturnauspelinä Super Swing Golfia (voittaja Sebu). Turnausten lisäksi ohjelmassa olivat The Wonderful 101 (Wii U) ja Typing of the Dead Overkill (PC) -demotukset. 22-23.2. 2014 Shin HYPER II: Camp Retro. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Resogun (voittaja Ossi), Rayman Legends -jalkapallo (voittaja Sebu) ja Ossin Macintosh-turnaus (voittaja Tuomas). : Sunnuntai: Technos-mättöpeliturnaus (Neo Geon Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer ja Double Dragon, voittaja Tomas), New Super Mario Bros. Wii -turnaus (voittaja Petri) ja HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena Money Puzzle Exchanger (yllätysvoittaja Tomas). Turnausten lisäksi pidettiin demotukset peleistä Short Warp (3DO) ja Pepsiman (PS1) sekä hinattiin Gauntlet II:ta. 24-25.5. 2014 Shin HYPER III: PiM. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Wacky World of Sports (Wii, voittaja Ossi), Trials Fusion (PS4, voittaja Miika) ja Marble Madness (arcade, voittaja Sebu). : Sunnuntai: Magical Drop III (yllätysvoittaja Tomas), Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360, voittaja Tomas) ja HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena F-Zero GX (hyperyllätysvoittaja Tuomas). Lisäksi pidettiin Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS4) -demotusplaythrough ja Xbonanoitiin uusia alkuperäisen Xboxin ja 360:n pelejä. 20-21.9. 2014 Shin HYPER IV: Democracy Is Not for the People. Tapahtumassa päätettiin ensimmäisen kerran järjestää kaksi HYPER-klassikkoturnausta. Turnaukset: : Lauantai: Ensimmäisenä HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena Panel de Pon, (Gamecube, voittaja Eeva), Crash Team Racing (voittaja Mint) ja Under Night In-Birth (PS3, voittaja Vesa). : Sunnuntai: Spelunky (PC, voittaja Ossi), The World Is Not Enough (N64, voittaja Sebu) ja toisena HYPER-klassikkoturnauksena SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (voittaja Sebu). Lisäksi pidettiin demotus Wii U:n Hyrule Warriorsista. Neo Shin HYPER -aikakausi Neljännen Shin HYPERin jälkeen todettiin HYPERin järjestäjät aikansa eläneiksi ja päätettiin siirtyä pelkän lauantain käsittävään formaattiin. Vastapainoksi tälle leikkaukselle pyrittiin tapahtumia järjestämään tästä lähin kahden kuukauden välein. Uuden tapahtuman nimeksi heitettiin Neo Shin HYPER. 24.1. 2015 Neo Shin HYPER: TooT. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset peleistä Touhou 9 (voittaja Ossi), Mario Kart 8 (voittaja Petri), Guilty Gear Xrd (voittaja Ossi) ja Smash Bros. for Wii U (voittaja Miika). Lisäksi pidettiin puheenjohtajan yllätysdemo taideteoksesta nimeltä Baku Funshiki. 21.3. 2015 Neo Shin HYPER II: TbiT. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset peleistä Tetris the Absolute: The Grand Master 2 (MAME, voittaja Tuomas), Forza Motorsport 5 (Xbox One, voittaja Tuomas), Halo 2 Anniversary (Xbox One, voittaja Tuomas) ja Ultra Street Fighter IV Omega (Xbox 360, voittaja Tomas). Lisäksi demotukset peleistä Final Fantasy Type-0 HD + Final Fantasy XV:n demo (PS4), Screamride (Xbox One) ja varapuheenjohtajan ylläridemotus pelistä Bastard Operator from Hell. 9.5. 2015 Neo Shin HYPER III: Third Strike. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset peleistä Karian Cross (MAME, voittaja Daniel), Xena: Warrior Princess - The Talisman of Fate (N64, voittaja Tuomas), Killer Instinct (Xbox One, voittaja McShady) ja Screamride (Xbox One, voittaja Tuomas). Lisäksi puheenjohtajan ylläridemotukset peleistä SanctuaryRPG ja Rogue Legacy. 22.8. 2015 Härö-HYPER. Tavanomaisesta poikkeavassa tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Law of the West (C64, voittaja Ossi), HYPE-Mugen (voittaja Tomas), Sattumanvarainen turnaus (useita alustoja, voittaja Sebu) ja Game & Wario Sketch (Wii U, voittaja Petri). 10.10. 2015 Neo Shin HYPER IV: On the Rocks. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset peleistä 007 Nightfire (Gamecube, voittajat Ilari ja Jukka), Forza Motorsport 6 (Xbox One, voittaja Tuomas), Nidhogg (PC, voittaja Kristian) ja Super Bomberman (SNES, voittaja Ossi). Lisäksi pelattiin Rare Replayta. 5.12. 2015 Neo Shin HYPER V: ToTooT. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset peleistä The Ur-Quan Masters (PC, voittaja Mikko), Burnout 3 (Xbox, voittaja Tuomas), Neo Turf Masters (MAME, voittaja Ossi) ja Wartech: Senko no Ronde (Xbox 360, voittaja Tuomas). Lisäksi pelattiin Xbox Onella mm. Powerstar Golfia (konsensus: Athena, eli kaikki muu on hyvää paitsi gameplay) ja Knight Squadia sekä the usual Haloa ja pidettiin demotus pelistä Xenoblade Chronicles X (Wii U, sekä alusta että pelin ja etenkin sen soundtrackin taso). 27.2. 2016 Neo Shin HYPER VI. Tapahtumassa pidettiin turnaukset peleistä Twinkle Star Sprites (MAME, voittaja Ossi), Knight Squad (Xbox One, voittaja Petri), Super Smash Bros. Wii U For Glory + DLCt (Wii U, voittaja Miika) ja Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Gamecube, voittaja Atte). 2.4. 2016 Neo Shin HYPER VII. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Sakura Taisen - Hanagumi Taisen Columns (MAME, voittaja Daniel), Windows 3.1 -turnaus (voittaja Ossi), Pokken Tournament (Wii U, voittaja Aleksi) ja Yoshi's Island -moninpeliturnaus (SNES, voittaja Sebu). 25.6. 2016 Juhannus-Neo Shin HYPER. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Primal Rage (MAME, voittaja Aleksi), Pinball Arcade (PS4, voittaja Sebu), Tokimeki Taisen Puzzle-Dama 2 (PS1, voittaja Tuomas) ja Doom II (Xbox 360, voittaja Ossi). 20.8. 2016 Härö-HYPER つ. Järjestyksessään toisessa normaalista häröydessään poikkeavassa HYPERissä pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Photo Dojo (3DS, voittaja Tuomas), MUGEN-turnaus II (PC, voittaja Aleksi), Random-turnaus II (useita alustoja, voittaja Sebu) ja Tomaattisota (PC, voittaja Sebu). 29.10. 2016 Neo Shin HYPER 8: Goin' Mainstream. Tämänkertaisessa HYPERissä pidettiin turnauksia seuraavista valtavirtapeleistä: Super Dodge Ball (1996, voittaja Sebastian), Doki Doki Panic Library (voittaja Sebastian), Mace: The Dark Age (voittaja Tomas) ja Twinkle Queen 4-peli (voittaja Tomas). 28.1. 2017 Neo Shin HYPER 9. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Kidou Senshi Gundam: Extreme VS Full Boost (PS3, voittaja Sebu), Touhou Genso Rondo: Bullet Ballet (PS4, voittaja Sebu), King of Fighters XIV (PS4, voittaja Aleksi) ja Crazy Strike Bowling EX (PS4, voittaja Antti). 1.4. 2017 Härö-HYPER III. Jälleen tavallisesta poikkeava tapahtuma, jossa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Trackmania Turbo (PS4, voittaja Tuomas), Random-turnaus III (useita alustoja, voittaja Aleksi), HYPE-Mugen III (PC, voittaja Tuomas) ja Guardian Heroes Versus-moodi (Xbox 360, voittaja Miika). Lisäksi jatkettiin Ys I:tä. 11.11. 2017 Neo Shin HYPER X. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite (voittaja Aleksi), Atari-turnaus (voittaja Kalle), retro-turnaus Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary (voittaja Ossi áka Tomas) ja Duck Game (voittaja Matias). 27.1. 2018 Neo Shin HYPER 11. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Aggressors of Dark Kombat (MAME, voittaja Daniel), Senko no Ronde 2 (PS4, voittaja Sebastian), Nidhogg 2 (PS4, voittaja Sebastian) ja retroturnauksena Twinkle Queenin nelinpeli (Wii, voittaja Daniel). Lisäksi testattiin Cupheadia. 28.4. 2018 Neo Shin HYPER 12. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Kusoge-puzzlepeliturnaus (U.P.P., Dengeki Construction: Ochige-Yarouze! ja Sonic Eraser, voittaja Sebu), Forza Motorsport 7 (Xbox One, voittaja Tuomas), Puzzle Bobble 3 (MAME, voittaja Ossi) ja Mouse Shooter Go Go (MAME, voittaja Sebu). Lisäksi testattiin 99Vidasia (Ihan Paska Peli) ja In Space We Brawlia (Ihan Passeli Peli). 23.6. 2018 Neo Shin HYPER 13. Tapahtumassa pidettiin seuraavat turnaukset: Ninja Master's (PS4, voittaja Tuomas), Mario Sports Mix (Wii, voittaja Sebu), Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (Switch, voittaja Sebu) ja Windjammers (MAME, voittaja Sebu). Lisäksi pelattiin Ugee-pelejä, Michael Jackson -pelejä, korealaisia kolikkopelejä ja Segan pelejä. 25.8. 2018 Härö-HYPER 死(t). Viimeinen HYPER-tapahtuma, jossa seuraavat turnaukset: Family Pinball (voittaja Sebu), Random-turnaus (voittaja Ossi), Mugen-turnaus (voittaja Ossi) ja anti-co-op-turnaus (voittaja Ossi). HYPER Lite Keväällä 2016 päätettiin alkaa järjestää normi-HYPEReiden lisäksi vapaampaan pelaamiseen keskittyviä Lite-versioita. 7.5. 2016 HYPER Lite. Ohjelmassa oli normaalin joukkopelaamisen lisäksi Legacy of the Wizardin/Dragon Slayer IV:n sekä Luigi's Mansionin läpipelaamisen aloittaminen. 24.9. 2016 HYPER Lite 2. Legacy of the Wizardia ja Luigi's Mansionia jatkettiin. Lisäksi aloitettiin yllätysprojekti nimeltä Crazy Strike Bowling EX. 17.12. 2016 HYPER Lite 3. Pelattiin Luigi's Mansion läpi ja jatkettiin Legacy of Wizardia/Dragon Slayer IV:ää sekä Crazy Strike Bowling EX -projektia. Lisäksi pelattiin pelejä Overcooked! ja Touhou Genso Rondo: Bullet Ballet. 4.3. 2017 HYPER Lite 4. Pelattiin Legacy of the Wizard/Dragon Slayer IV läpi ja aloitettiin uutena projektina Ys I. Lisäksi demottiin Nintendo Switchiä. 14.10. 2017 HYPER Lite 5. Pelailtiin Bloodbornea ja Marvel vs Capcom Infiteä normipelailun lomassa. Läpipeluuprojektit olivat tauolla. 9.12. 2017 HYPER Lite 6. Aloitettiin Ys II:n läpipeluu ja lisäksi pelattiin mm. Nidhogg 2:ta, Senko no Ronde 2:ta ja Worms W.M.D:tä. 10.3. 2018 HYPER Lite 7. Jatkettiin Ys II:n läpipeluuta, lisäksi pelattiin mm. Bloodbornea, KoF XIV:ää ja Towerfallia. 26.5. 2018 HYPER Lite 8. Hajottiin, dokattiin, jatkettiin YS II:n läpipeluuta. Lisäksi pidettiin Musaraati 2018 ja Parhaat videopelisitaatit-äänestys 2018.